What Did I Do?
by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen
Summary: When Mike's obsession of Bella becomes to much, he and his boy gang attack Bella. She turns to Edward for help on the matter, but Mike and his gang won't be put down so easily. With Bella stuck in the fear of it happening again, will it prevent her from letting Edward deal with the matter? Rated M for rape content
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**

**Hi all. So I am back to writing as I figured that people are still giving me love so you guys all deserve love back. The way this will work is that I will be re-uploading my stories and then continuing on with them. If the story gets 5 reviews after the first chapter, the story will be continued. If not, I will leave it there and do nothing with it. So this is basically just going to be a refresh fro a while and then I will add new stuff. **

Full Summary

After New Moon. Bella and Edward are together but in different groups at school. Bella hangs out with Mike, Tyler Eric etc and sit outside. Edward sits with his family in the cafeteria. Bella is being abused by the boys and Edward finds out. What will happen? All Bella's Point of View.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. So here is the first Chapter. IF you have read this story before, it is pretty similar. There are a few changes to the chapter but not that dramatic. **

I Thought They Were My Friends

The end of 2nd period. Start of recess. I always hated this part of the day. Since Edward's return, everyone wasn't too happy. I had started sitting with Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, Tyler, Lauren and Eric when Edward left. They all sat outside now. They said they liked it better but I knew the real reason. Before Edward returned I would always insist we sat where he use to, but then I would be depressed all lunch. So we moved outside. I still sat with them, even though that meant no Edward, but I admitted I did need to remain in contact with my friends. So that time was recess and lunch. I walked with Edward to the cafeteria and said goodbye as I went to my friends. When I got there it was just the boys. I wondered where the girls were.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greeted me. He still had this crazy thought I would forget, well now dump, Edward for him. Even though he was going out with Jess.

"Hi Mike. Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Oh. They went to the library or something like that. I can't remember. It's just you, me and the boys" he replied.

"Well maybe I will go sit with Edward and that then," I said.

All of a sudden I was on the ground. I didn't know what had happened. I tried to get up and realized that mike was on top of me.

"Mike! What the hell? Get of me!" I yelled

"Shut up Bella!" he said pissed off.

The next thing I know the others are helping him hold me down and Mike is hitting me.

"Mike! You're hurting me!" I yelled

"Good! You need the sense knocked into you! Edward Cullen is bad for you! He left you and you are willing to just forgive him like nothing happened!" he said as he hit me again.

"Mike's right Bella. You need to learn." Eric said as he kicked me in the leg extremely hard. I could feel the bruise forming already. The others were hitting me as well and Mike kept hitting me in the same place. It was getting really sore. Thank god for me the bell went.

"This will keep happening until you learn and break up with Edward. And if we get any tip that he might have an idea about this, it will get worse. Understand?" Mike said as he hit me one last time and walked off.

I got up and could feel the bruises. The kicks Eric gave me caused me to limp. I hope Edward won't notice. I walked up to the door of the cafeteria and saw him standing there. Looking worried.

"Bella love. Where have you been? I was worried." He said as I reached him taking my hand.

"Sorry Edward. The girls and I thought we would clean up. We got in trouble the other day" I said. I was so glad he couldn't read my mind and that Alice had disappeared somewhere so I didn't get caught out lying.

We walked to class together. I was glad Edward was holding me so it wasn't obvious I was limping. We walked into class and I saw Mike staring at me. I was definitely going to sit with Edward at lunch. All through class Mike would turn to look at me. When class ended I told Edward to go ahead because I wanted to talk to Angela. He left, giving me a kiss on my forehead and said

"I will wait outside Biology for you love"

Mike came up to me. "Don't even think of ditching us at lunch. Or it will be worse" he said and walked away.

I walked to Biology in tears. I couldn't hold it back. I got into Biology and rip a piece of paper to tell Edward everything.

"Excuse me sir. I'm not feeling very well. May I go to sick bay?" Edward asked as soon as he finished reading my note.

"Of course Edward. Can you walk?" Mr Molina asked

"I don't think so. Can Bella come with me?"

"So long as she doesn't mind."

"No. That's OK sir." I said

We got up and Edward put his arm around me as if I was supporting him. But really he had no weight on me.

"Show me." he demanded

I lifted up my shirt and he saw the bruises from Mike and everyone.

"They did this to you love?" he asked in rage

"Edward I'm fine." I said as he inspected me.

"Bella. Walk up to that pole by yourself." he told me

I obeyed. Before I could turn around to go back to him, he was at the pole. He pulled my pant leg up and saw what Eric had done.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked

"Today was the first day" I said scared.

"We are going home. Both of us. I will have Carlisle check you out" he said

I didn't object.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Ok, So I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. But I did get a review from a close friend of mine. So you are all lucky she reviewed this or I would have waited for my 5 reviews. **

We got to Edward's place and Carlisle was in the lounge room with all his doctor things ready for us.

"Where is the damage mainly?" he asked me

"My stomach." I replied

Carlisle lifted up my shirt and gasped. Even though he was a vampire he still gasped.

"Bella this is terrible! How long has it been going on? You should have come to me straight away!" he said breaking out of his normal calm. That's when I knew it had to be bad. I hadn't actually looked at the bruises. I looked down and realized just how bad it was.

"Carlisle, today was the first day." Edward intercepted

"How hard were they hitting you?" Carlisle asked me

"I didn't think it was that hard." I lied. I knew it was hard but if Edward found out, on the basis that he didn't already know, I was too afraid to even think what he would do.

"Bella love, if the bruises are formed that quickly it means one of two things. Either they were hitting you very hard or hitting you in the same spot repeatedly" Edward said in his velvet voice, which instantly calmed me.

Edward was right though. They were hard hits and worse than that, they were in the same spot. So it was both of the reasons.

"Uh… Edward, promise you won't go and kill Mike or any of them after I tell you this?" I asked hesitantly

"I promise love just tell us." he said worried

"OK." I said as I took a shaky breath. I knew what Edward was like when it came to me. "The hits were extremely hard. They were in the same spots and Mike said that if I thought of ditching them at lunch, it would get worse. Edward I'm so scared." I said as I hugged him and started crying in his chest.

"Bella you need to tell your father. This is abuse." Carlisle said

"No! I can't get the police involved! It will get worse!" I said in between sobs

"Shh. It's OK love. It's OK. Bella I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Edward said

"Forgive you! What did you do? You had no idea! It's not your fault!" I screamed

"I promise I will protect you. Carlisle the police won't be necessary. Bella is so scared of that but I will be at school to protect her. She won't be left alone. I'm in all her classes so I can protect her" Edward said to Carlisle. "I will be picking you up and dropping you off from now on. I don't want you by yourself." he turned and said to me.

"OK. Well I better fix you up. Let's see the bruises again" Carlisle said to me.

I lifted my shirt up and he started clean them with antiseptic and put gauze on all the cuts that had been made. It stung a bit but at least Edward was there to comfort me.

We spent the rest of the day at Edward's. He had asked me everything that happened at recess and I told him. He kept saying sorry and that it was his fault. And I kept telling him he wasn't to know and that I didn't blame him at all. I was not looking forward to the next day at school. Mike would now know that I had told Edward and even though Edward had said he would protect me I was still worried.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"Nothing Edward. Don't worry." I replied hoping he would drop it. No chance. He could read me like a book.

"Bella. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you, Mike won't be able to touch you. And neither will the other boys. You are going to be protected by 5 vampires. Jazz and Em have said that if any of them come near you... well let's just say we may end up needed to move because our secret wont be a secret anymore" Edward said with hatred in his voice.

"Edward! They can't! You can't leave again!" I was more worried about them leaving. I would have the abuse all the time if Edward and his family could stay.

"Shh love. Don't worry. I won't leave you again. I promise. If we go, I will take you with us. I can't live without. You never have to worry about that again" Edward said and started to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep. Not instantly, like I would normally. It took 5 minutes. But I did and had the best dream, knowing I was safe and happy to have Edward's arms around me.

**So there you have it. The next chapter in the saga. Now guys remember: If you want an update, you need to review. I want at least 5 before my next update. That's not too much to ask. Is it?**

**Please Review!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! So I meant to update sooner than this but I had a shoulder injury and could not use my right hand (Which is my good hand) which in turn meant I could not write, type or any of that fun loving stuff… So I apologize for the delay in an update! **

**Hopefully you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

I woke up feeling the bruises. I was glad that I was in Edward's arms. I forgot about my dad yesterday and instantly woke up.

"Shit!" I said

"Love, what is it?" Edward asked worried

"I forgot about my dad. He is going to be freaking out!"

"It's OK love. I called him yesterday and told him you were spending the night here and you would be home to pick up some clothes for today!"

"Thanks Edward. I love you!"

"It's OK love. I love you too. You have nothing to worry about today. I will protect you and so will Alice. She pulled some strings so that she is now in all our classes. So you now have me and Alice protecting you and at recess and lunch Jazz, Em and Rose will be there too."

"Thank you. Remind me to thank the others too. We should get going so that I can get changed for school."

"Of course love. Come on." Edward said as he took me by the waist and led me to his Volvo. When we got to mine I ran inside changed my clothes, packed a bag with some more clothes in it and wrote Charlie a note telling him that I was going to spend the night at Edward's again and that there was stuff for sandwiches in the fridge.

"What's all this love?" Edward asked as I walked back to the car carrying my bag of clothes.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you guys for a little bit longer. I don't want to have to explain to Charlie about the bruises."

"You can stay as long as you need to love. We aren't going anywhere." Edward said as he bent down to kiss me.

We got to school and Edward opened my door, pulled me out and held me by the waist. When he saw Mike, I heard a growl erupt from his chest. I put my hand on his chest to try and calm him down.

"Edward. Relax. He hasn't touched me yet and like you said he won't touch me all day. I'm not going to let go of you. Hey. Look at me!" I said as I pulled his face to mine. "I love you. Nothing can harm me when I'm in your arms. OK?"

"Yes love. I'm sorry. I just can't believe he is going to get away with hurting my angel. I love you" he said as he kissed me.

"Bella, Edward," Mike said as he approached us.

"Mike," Edward practically growled.

"I will see you at recess Bella," he said hinting the fact that he would be waiting to abuse me more recess.

"Actually Mike, Bella will be sitting with me and my family today" Edward said very protectively

"Bella, may I have a word with you?" Mike asked trying to remain calm.

"What ever you have to say to me you can say in front of Edward." I said knowing what it would be that he wanted to say.

"Fine. I would just like to remind you what I said yesterday. So I _will _be seeing you at recess, won't I?" Mike asked

"No Mike. You won't. I'm going to sit with Edward and his family. We need to go to homeroom" I said as I started walking with Edward hugging him closer to me.

"Are you OK love?" Edward asked

"Yes. I'm OK. I'm worried though." I said holding back the tears

"Remember you have nothing to worry about. Alice and I are here for you. All day. Don't forget, Alice will see anything they may plan and we will be ahead of them. She is watching for anything involving you and them all day. OK?"

"OK Edward."

As if on cue, Alice appeared on the other side of me.

"Edward. Hey Bella. Don't worry. Those scumbags won't come anywhere near you."

"I know Alice. Thank you for this. You're the best friend a girl could have. You're more like my sister" I said as I weaved out of Edward to hug Alice. The minute I finished hugging Alice, I was back in Edwards's arms. We walked into homeroom and sat at a desk with three seats at it. When the bell went for 1st, Edward got up and pulled me into his side. I put my arm around his waist. Alice got up and held my other hand. I felt so protected. The best boyfriend a girl could ask for on one side and the best friend/sister a girl could ask for on the other. Not to mention the fact that they are both vampires and extremely strong.

* * *

**So what did we think?**

**Let me know by reviewing!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Don't shoot me! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been a little busy! But in my defence, no one really reviewed this and therefore I don't know if anyone is really reading this… So if you are please review so I know and so you will get an update sooner!**

* * *

Even though Edward and Alice were with me all day, I still dreaded recess.

"Love, it's OK. Please calm down! Jasper isn't here yet to do that for you and it's making me worried." Edward said

"I'm sorry Edward," I replied

Just then the bell went indicating recess. I took a deep breath and intertwined myself with Edward. At least today I would fit in. I wasn't in the mood to eat. Alice stood on my other side holding my hand. We walked into the cafeteria and went over to join Em, Rose and Jazz. I tried to relax when I was at the table, but I kept having the feeling that Mike was going to come and take me.

"Bella, I'm trying to calm you down but you keep admitting a fresh wave of fear just as I admit a wave of calm. It's very hard to calm you!" Jasper said

"Sorry Jazz. I'm just worried"

"I can feel that," he laughed

"Bella, I know for a fact that Mike is afraid of me. So you don't need to worry," Emmett boomed

But just as he said that Mike came up behind me and hugged me. I screamed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. The girls miss you. Would you mind coming and saying hi to them?" he asked

I looked to Alice and before I could respond Mike took my hand. Alice and Rose grabbed me back and Em, Jazz and Edward stepped in front of us.

"How dare you touch Bella!" Emmett yelled

"Mike, Bella doesn't want you here and neither do we. So please leave." Edward asked trying to remain calm. I guess Jazz was helping with that because he hadn't said anything. He was just focusing on Edward.

"I wasn't talking to you Cullen!" Mike spat.

That was enough for Edward. He clenched his fist and punched Mike in the face. Mike retaliated and it turned into a punch up.

"Mike! Stop! You're hurting him!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella. Remember Edward's a vampire. He isn't being hurt really. But he needs to pretend or it will look weird" Alice whispered in my ear.

I forgot about that. Edward was making it too believable. He was on the ground not moving. I was worried. Just then Mr. Greene came in.

"OK you two break it up!" he yelled. Edward tried to get away but Mike kept hitting him, trying to get a response from Edward.

"I said that was enough Mr. Newton! Get off Mr. Cullen and the both of you are to report to my office" he said as he walked away

"Sir, may I come too?" I asked

"No Ms. Swan, you may not. This is nothing to do with you. Now Mr. Newton, Mr. Cullen, follow me please."

And with that Mr Green took Edward and Mike to his office.

* * *

**So there you have it! Please review otherwise I may give up on this story!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: So this is because I received some amazing feedback from ally129a! Thank you for your review! It lighted up my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Mr. Green led Mike and me to his office.

"Take a seat you two," he said

We sat down. As Mike sat down, he groaned in pain. I'd clearly hit him harder than I thought. I was glad. He wouldn't get away with hurting my angel. I followed his lead, groaning as I sat down. I had to make it look like I was hurt.

"Now, would someone like to tell me what happened?" Mr Green asked.

"Well Cullen-" Mike started

"Mr Newton, you will refer to Mr Cullen as Edward," Mr Green interrupted

"Fine. Bella went and sat with Edward and his family and I came up to them because normally Bella sits with my group. The girls were missing her. So I walked over to ask if she wouldn't mind coming and saying hi. Then Edward's sister grabbed Bella and his brothers were in front of the girls. Edward was right in front of me. The next thing I know, Edward punches me and so I hit him back then his brothers tried to stop him, but her kept hitting me and I kept hitting him for self defence. Then you came in and yeah." Mike said

"Well Mr Newton, thank you for that. Mr Cullen, can I please hear your story," Mr Green addressed me.

"Would you like from the start or just from the fight?" I asked. I looked to Mike who knew he was about to get busted.

"Does the start have to do with why you were fighting?" Mr Green asked

"Yes."

"Well then Mr Cullen, start from the beginning."

"When we, my family and I, left, Bella went into a state of depression. She sat with Mike and his group. When we came back, we all tried to sit together but it didn't work. So my family and I sat together and Bella continued to sit with Mike. The yesterday something happened, and Mike and the boys abused Bella-"

"Mike abused Bella?" Mr Green cut me off

"Yes sir. So I suggested that Bella sit with my family today and Mike didn't like that. So he came over and hugged Bella and she screamed. He asked her if she wouldn't mind coming and saying hi to the girls because they missed her and before she had a chance to answer he grabbed her by the wrist. So my sister, Alice, grabbed Bella's other wrist and pulled Bella towards herself. Then my brother, Emmett, said that Mike had no right to touch Bella. I told Mike politely that Bella didn't want him here and neither did my family and he said sharply that he wasn't talking to me and so I hit him once. I don't know what came over me but I was very annoyed at Mike. He retaliated and kept hitting me, I assume it was to get a response out of me but I didn't. Then you walked in and you know the rest" I finished

"Well I think Ms Swan needs to be here to. Mr Cullen, can you please go and get her and come straight back?" Mr Green asked

"Of course sir," I said as I got up.

I walked back into the cafeteria and over to my family. When Bella saw me, she jumped up and instantly wrapped herself around me.

"Edward! I was so worried!" she said as she kissed me.

"I'm OK love. But you need to come with me. I had to tell Mr Green about the abuse," I said hugging her

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry love. I promise you though, no police will be involved."

"OK. Let's go then,"

We walked hand in hand to Mr Green's office.

"Hello Ms Swan. I have been informed that you are the reason of this fight. Am I informed correctly?" Mr Green asked Bella. She looked to me and I just nodded.

"Yes sir," she said timidly

"Mr Cullen told me that Mr Newton and his group abused you. Is this correct?" he asked Bella

"Not the whole group sir, just the boys," she replied

"Where were the girls when the abuse happened?"

"I'm not sure sir. Mike said they were in the library" she answered scared. I held her hand.

"Ms Swan, where and how were they abusing you?" Mr Green asked. Mike shot a warning glare towards her and she squeezed my hand. I squeezed hers back.

"Sir, do you mean where on my body or in the school?" She asked. I wanted to smooth the wrinkles out of her face. It was killing me to see her like this.

"Where on your body, Ms Swan," Mr Green clarified

"Mainly my stomach, but Eric kicked my leg" she said.

"Well Ms Swan, I need to see the damage. So if you would like, I can go get Ms Cope, so that there is a girl in the room while you lift up your shirts." Mr Green said.

I silently hissed at Mike being in the room while Bella lifted her shirt up. His thoughts made me want to hit him again.

_OMG! I will get to see Bella's bare skin. I hope Cullen is seething at this_

"That would be nice sir," Bella said with a quaver in her voice.

Mr Green got up and said "I expect to see you three where you are now when I get back. And no fighting while I'm gone" and the left to get Ms Cope.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: So I have been receiving quite a few reviews telling me my writing in this story is not as good as it could be, and I agree. However, and this is my fault for not making it more clear when I re-posted this, I did write this when I was 13 and being that it was my first story and I have some weird attachment to the way it was written.**

**Other than that point, thank you, once again, to ally129a! My favorite reviewer!**

* * *

Mr Green left his office and went to get Ms Cope.

"So, I see you ratted us out Bella," Mike said viciously as he stood up.

"You had to know you would get caught. My father is the Chief of Police. So you should be glad you're not in jail!" I replied copying him and standing up. I felt braver with Edward there.

"I told you it would get worse if Edward found out!" he spat

"Mike, I don't think you should be making that threat," Edward growled standing up in front of me. I put my hand on his chest to calm him down. Slowly he did.

"Sit back down Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. As he sat down him self.

I obeyed and just in time. Mr Green walked in with Ms Cope. He saw Mike standing and glared at him until Mike sat back down.

"Now Ms Swan would you like the boys to leave while I examine the damage?" he asked me.

"I would like Mike to leave, but I don't mind what Edward does. I would probably feel better with Edward here as well." I said, smiling sweetly at Edward and smugly at Mike.

"Well Mr Newton you heard Ms Swan. Please wait just outside my office. Mr Cullen, you may stay." Mr Green said as he turned to Mike who stood up mumbling and walked out.

"Now Ms Swan, if you would like to lift up your shirt so I can see the bruises," Mr Green said

I looked to Edward, who just nodded. I lifted up my shirt and both Mr Green and Ms Cope gasped. I looked to Edward who looked just as shocked, even though he had already seen the damage. I looked down and gasped. Where Mike has hit me was purple and there were scabs over the cuts that he caused. Where all the other boys hit me looked the same, but the shock was how far the bruises spread. My whole lower stomach was covered in purple bruises and scabs.

"This is worse than we thought," Mr Green said

"There's more to sir," Edward said

"Where?" Mr Green asked worried.

I lifted my pant leg to show him the damage Eric caused and that was enough for him.

"Ms Swan, I want you to write down the names of the boys that did this to you. They need to be dealt with. And the police need to be informed."

"No!" I screamed "The police can't get involved."

"Well they would need to be involved if you wish to press charges. If you don't, then the police can be forgotten." Mr Green said

"I don't want to press charges," I said quickly. Edward squeezed my hand and I relaxed.

I wrote the list of names. Mike, Eric and Tyler. Ben was there, but didn't do anything. I also wrote what each of the boys did. And next to Mike's name I wrote that he was the leader. Mr Green led Mike back in and told Ms Cope that she could leave after she retrieved Eric and Tyler. When the boys arrived Mr Green told them to take a seat.

"Now boys, I trust you all know why you're here" he said to them

They all looked to me, giving me the biggest death glares as they replied "Yes". Suddenly I wasn't so brave anymore. Why did Edward have to tell Mr Green? Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe I could pull out of this without too much trouble.

"Sir, it's really no big deal. Maybe you could just give the boys detention and that would be the end of it?" I asked. I looked to Edward and saw he was shocked. If my eyes were right he also looked hurt. I mouthed a "I'm sorry" to Edward and looked to Mr Green.

"Well Ms Swan, if that's what you would like. Boys, you should thank Ms Swan. I was going to suspend you, but now you will just serve three after school detentions consecutively and I will inform your parents. You may go off to class now. All of you" he said

We all got up and went to class.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I will remind people that this was my first fan fic that I wrote when I was 13 years old. Please keep that in mind. The reason I am re-uploading it is to get in the feel of things again. Once I feel use to it, I will write new stories… Which will be soon. **

**As always, thank you to my favourite reviewer: ally129a! Your reviews literally light up my day!**

* * *

Unfortunately for me I had biology with Edward. We walked in, apologized for being late and took our seats. As soon as we sat down there was a note from Edward.

**Edward:** What was that? I thought you were scared of them. You do realize what you just did, don't you? You got the boys out of trouble. Do you even realize the trouble I went through? I risked exposing us for you and you just go and throw it back in my face.

I re-read the not and felt the tears swelling up.

**Bella:** I'm sorry Edward.

**Edward:** Why did you do it Bella? Are you worried? Was it Mike's threat that has scared you?

**Bella:** I don't know. It's no big deal.

**Edward: **NO BIG DEAL! Bella they are abusing you and you say it's no big deal. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe I am wasting my time with a human that doesn't care!

That hurt! I felt bad. Of course I cared. I didn't want him to leave again. I love Edward. I need him.

**Bella: **I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything to say.

**Edward: **Sorry? I don't think I can handle it Bella. I'm not leaving, but I think we need time apart.

**Bella: **You're breaking up with me?

**Edward: **Yes

I couldn't believe it. Edward was breaking up with me. The abuse was bound to start. I felt selfish because I wanted Edward to protect me. I can see how Rosalie could think that I was a waste of time. Just then the bell went. I was more clumsy than usual, due to the tears in my eyes and the fact that my whole body was shaking, trying to hold the sobs in.

"Bella?" Edward said

I didn't look at him. I knew if I did, the tears would fall.

"Bella, please look at me." he begged. I could here in his voice that he didn't want to break up.

"What Edward?" I said

"I don't want to break up with you, but I don't think I can handle you still being friends with the boys. I have no problem with the girls or Ben, but if you forgive Mike, I can't."

"Well I'm sorry Edward. Maybe we do need time apart then." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella. Please don't cry. I will always love you. But I just can't stand by you while this continues."

"It's OK Edward. I understand. I love you too. Maybe soon we will be able to be together again."

"Of course love. Nobody has ever touched my heart like you. I truly am sorry." he said as he kissed my forehead.

We walked out of the classroom and went our separate ways.

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as I was with my family, Alice started screaming.

"You idiot! How could you leave her?! I nearly broke my chair when I saw the vision! Do you realize what's going to happen now? I've seen it! The abuse is only going to get worse! She may even need to go to the hospital for it! I haven't seen that yet. But it's bound to happen! If this doesn't kill her, you are so lucky!"

I felt terrible. The last thing I wanted was Bella hospitalized because of this. But I couldn't help her. I was doing this to stay with her. I knew I would end up hitting Mike and revealing our secret. I hope Bella will get through this. I would kill myself if she died.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, maybe another one will come later today not sure… **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support! **

**And as always, thank you to my favourite reviewer, ally129a! Always such a support!**

**As for you Smithy, I will now be torturing you on a Friday night with horrible karaoke as you have notreviewed for quite sometime :-p Coz I'm that mean! Haha!**

* * *

I woke up feeling terrible. I didn't sleep well. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I didn't have Edward's arms around me. It was less than one day and already I missed Edward like crazy! I went down stairs, thank god Charlie had already left, and had some breakfast. I went back up stairs, brushed my teeth, got dressed, got my school bag, grabbed my keys and left for school. When I arrived, there were a lot of kids at school already. I parked in a daze and didn't realize as I got out of the car that someone was in the parking spot next to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I said, not looking at the person.

"Chill Bella. I'm fine." the person said. I knew that voice. Oh god! It was him! My angel. My Edward. I looked up into his eyes and felt my heart break all over again. He didn't want me unless I stopped being friends with the boys. But if I did that, I would have to stop being friends with the girls.

"Well I better go. See you later," I said as I ran in the other direction.

**(A/N: **_mike. __**Bella**_**)**

As I was walking away from Edward, my cell went off.

_Look forward to have you sitting with us again. Hope you like the present we have for you. X _

It was from Mike. I was 100% sure I knew what his present was. And I was 100% sure I wasn't going to like it.

**_Please Mike. Can't we wait a few days! I still have the bruises from last time._**

I knew enough to know that it would take a long time to get better if Mike and the boys abused me today. I might even end up in hospital.

_Your choice. Today at lunch or in a few days at recess and lunch_

I knew I had no choice.

**_Fine. Where will I meet you?_**

_Near the shed. Don't want any attention._

Great. More abuse. That's all I needed. The whole day I was dreading lunch. I wondered what the girls would think. I wondered if they knew. When lunch came round, I walked to the shed, making sure I wasn't being watched.

"Bella! We've missed you! I'm glad you're back!" Mike said as he reached for my arm pulling me into a hug.

I mentally shivered as his skin touched mine. I had to use all my will power as he bent his head to my ear and whispered into it

"I told you dumping Cullen would be for the best"

"But I didn't dump him" I said trying to lie.

"It's OK Bella. If I were a girl, I would want to be with me too" Mike said as he put his lips to mine. I tried to push him off, but the other boys held me down.

Mike kept kissing me, trying to get a response. I didn't give in. Mike gave up on that and the next thing I know the boys were back to hitting me. Eric was kicking my leg again. Mike and Tyler were hitting my stomach, arms and even my face. I was surprised about the face. Surely they would be more careful. The face was bound to be seen and then they would get caught. Thank god the bell went. They all left but not without giving me one last hit each and Mike trying once again to get a response from my lips.

I pulled out the mirror from my bag and examined my face. The bruise had already started to form. Great. How was I going to hide that from Charlie? I made a mental note to go to the shop and buy some concealer.

I walked into biology and lucky for me, Mr Molina wasn't there. I hurried to my seat. That god it was at the back. So no one would be able to see me. Except for Edward. Shit! I forgot about Edward. He turned to face me and I quickly turned so he wouldn't be able to see the bruise on my face.

"Bella! Are you OK?" he asked in his velvet voice.

"I'm fine!" I replied

"If your fine, then look at me."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Review!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! I have been a little stressed out at work and with my life! But here it is!**

**As always, thank you to my favourite reviewer, ally129a! Your reviews always make me smile!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella didn't sleep well after we 'broke' up. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't believe Bella could just forgive Mike. Then again she did forgive me after I left, and in her mind, hurt her just as bad. I know I shouldn't be watching her sleep, but I had to see her. I knew she still loved me. Watching her sleep confirmed that. She talked in her sleep. She kept saying my name and 'I love you Edward'. It felt good to hear her say that. I knew she loved me, but to hear her say it, made me fly.

Charlie came in to check on her before he left for work. About 2 hours later, Bella started to stir. I decided I should leave. I could handle not seeing her for an hour. I ran back home and changed. Alice was there waiting for me.

"Edward! Where have you been? Do you realize the time?"

"I had something's to take care of. It's not that late." I replied pissed. Of course she knew where I was. She didn't need to ask. She could see the future after all.

"Edward, school starts in an hour. The others all left. They couldn't wait for you. I told you that you shouldn't have broken up with her. It's not good for the both of you. You've gone back to moping around and Bella's going to get abused today. I've seen it. But there's nothing you can do. You dumped her. So you have to leave her. Unless you want to get back with her,"

"What do you mean you've seen her getting abused?"

"Exactly that. The boys are, well have, planned a nice session of abused for Bella today at lunch. Near the shed. But she doesn't know and you can't do anything. You said you can't be with her while she is friends with Mike. So this is what happens."

"Alice! You sound like I don't care that Bella is getting abused. Of course I do! Nobody should be allowed to touch my angel, except me! I didn't want to break up with her. But if she can't see the danger she is in, then I cant handle it. I don't want our secret exposed and if I stay with her, I know it will."

"Well you nobody said you had to break up with her. Just try and avoid Mike's or any of the boys' thoughts today."

When we arrived at school I noticed that Bella was still in her truck. I parked next to her and Rose and got out. She didn't see me as she got out of her car and bumped straight into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," she said not looking up. It killed me not being able to see her beautiful face. Or look in her deep chocolate eyes.

"Chill Bella. I'm fine," I replied, hoping she would look up. She did. As her eyes met mine I saw something in them. Heart break? Just looking at her sent my heart flying. Which was saying something since I was dead.

"Well, I better go. See you later," she replied as she walked in the other direction.

I knew she was trying to get away from me, because she walked in the complete wrong direction. I knew this because I was in her class.

"See. I told you so." Alice said

"Yeah, Alice. Be quite!" I replied. I wasn't in the mood for her perkiness.

I spent the whole day watching Bella. I knew Alice was right. That I shouldn't be watching her. But I had to know she was OK. When lunch came I couldn't find Bella anywhere. Then it hit me. She would be with Mike. Alice's vision would be right. I located Mike's 'voice' near the shed. Just like Alice had said. Bella was there. She looked scared. Then I saw what I needed. Mike pressed his lips to Bella's. I felt like running to the shed and punching him.

"Don't think about it Edward. You have to leave her. You said you didn't want her-"

"I get it Alice! I will wait! I have next with her. So I will talk to her then!" I yelled.

I spent the rest of lunch trying to distract myself. It was killing me to know that at that moment, Bella was getting abused and I was doing nothing about it. As soon as the bell went, I raced to biology. Bella wasn't there yet. I waited. Mike came in and it took all my power not to bash him. Then Bella came in. she hurried to her seat with her head down. She was trying to hide something. As soon as she sat down, I turned towards her. She quickly turned her head away from me. She was hiding something for sure. It couldn't be a bruise could it? The boys wouldn't be that stupid.

"Bella! Are you OK?" I asked hoping she would turn to face me.

"I'm fine!" she replied not looking at me.

"If you're fine then look at me," I challenged.

"Fine!" she said as she turned to face me.

I was right! She was trying to hide a bruise that was on her left cheek.

"Bella! When?" I managed to spit out.

"Just then."

"I'm sorry Bella! It's my entire fault"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes. It is. If I hadn't 'broken' up with you, then Mike wouldn't have abused you today. Can you forgive me?"

"Edward. You weren't to know they would start the abuse immediately. Of course I forgive you" she said as tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Enough to take me back?"

"Of course! As far as I'm concerned, we never broke up" she said as she reached for my hand.

She stopped an inch away from my hand and I took her's and kissed the back of it. Just then Mr Molina came in. I though it best to stay in class today. We would go see Carlisle straight after school.

* * *

**Pretty crappy I know. But as I've mentioned, I wrote this when I was 13 and it was my first Fanfic… So what else would you expect but for it to be pretty bad… **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update! I have had a pretty hectic time at work and currently it is the only computer I can use to update my stories!**

**As always thank you to my favorite reviewer, ally129a! This chapter is dedicated to you, because I feel you deserve it! Haha**

* * *

When school finished, Edward and I walked to the car park hand-in-hand, with Edward on my left to hide the bruise. We were met by a very excited Alice.

"OMG! I nearly screamed when I saw you guys together again! I'm so happy! I told you so Edward!"

"What's this Edward? What did she tell you?" I asked as I moved my hand to his waist, so I could hide the bruise totally forgetting that Alice probably already knew about it.

"She has been saying I would be happier if I admitted that I was stupid and just got back with you" he replied as he kissed the top of my head.

"And I was right!" she screamed "Oh and by the way, you don't have to hide Bella. I already 'saw' what they did,"

I turned to face her but still stuck to Edward's side.

"I'm taking her to see Carlisle now." Edward said to Alice.

"I know. I also know that you want me to drive your car home so you and Bella can take hers. And after you see Carlisle you two are coming out with Rose, Em, Jazz and I. It will be a triple date!" Alice said "Cool. I've seen it. Bella, come to my room after you're done with Carlisle"

"Alice!" I warned

"Please!"

"Fine. But I promise I will be sulking the whole time."

"Yay! See you later then! Oh and Edward just leave the keys in the car." Alice squealed as she went to join Jazz and the others.

"Come on love. We need to get going so we can see Carlisle and not have a pixie attack us." he said as he opened his door and left the keys on the seat for Alice.

We drove to the hospital and went straight to Carlisle's office. He wasn't there so we had to wait till he was finished with his clients. When he walked in he wasn't surprised to see me. Although he was surprised to see the bruise on my face.

"Hello Edward, Bella. I would ask what I can do for you, but it's clear that you were abused again. So let me look at all the bruises and cuts this time and see the damage."

Carlisle checked me over and bandaged the cuts that needed to be and cleaned all the others. After that I drove back to my house to leave a note for Charlie so he knew I wouldn't be home for dinner and that there were leftovers in the fridge. Then I got back in the car and drove to Edward's. As soon as I stopped the car, Alice was at my door pulling me out.

"AND NO READING ROSE'S OR MY MINDS! BELLA'S APPEARANCE HAS TO BE A SURPRISE!" she yelled to Edward as she pulled me away.

I mumbled a goodbye and I love you to Edward then started my breathing exercises while Alice pulled me to her room to torture me. Two hours later my hair was done in curls, tied into a side ponytail with a loose curl on the other side, my make-up was simple but enough to cover the bruise with my eyes smoky and my lips had a nice glossy pink coating. **(A/N: pics on profile)**. Alice had set out an outfit for me to wear.

"Try and not mess up your hair or make-up. Actually I think it might be safer if Rose helps you get dressed. Since she is dressed and I need to go get dress" Just as Alice said that Rose entered my room.

"Go get dressed Alice." She said

Alice left and Rose helped me get dressed. Alice had left me a strapless, long royal blue dress with jewels around the neck area **(A/N: pic on profile) **out for me to wear.

"I don't know why she was worried. You don't have to even put it over your head" Rose commented when she saw the dress.

"This is Alice we're talking about. You know how pedantic she gets" I replied as Rose helped me slip it on.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled.

She came bounding into back into her room and I couldn't compare to them. Rose was in a red strapless dress that came above her knee**(A/N: pic on profile) **and Alice was in a simple black dress that came to just below her knee**(A/N: pic on profile)**.

"It's time!" Alice yelled as she took Rose's and my hand and led us down the stairs.

I was intrigued and worried. Intrigued to see what the boys were wearing and worried because I knew I was nothing next to Alice and Rose. As we reached the bottom step, the boys all stopped what they were doing.

"Wow" they all said at once.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review please! So I know I still have readers...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the updated! I have a little crazy time at work and things haven't gone as planned... But enough complaining...**

**As always, thank you to my amazing reviewer, ally129a! The main reason that this story is still going ahead...**

* * *

**EPOV**

The girls walked down the stairs and I couldn't continue what I was doing. Bella was like a shining light calling for me to come to her. I noticed that Jasper and Emmett had done the same.

"Wow" we all said.

We all walked up to our girl. I walk to Bella.

"You look beautiful love. More than beautiful."

"You don't look that bad yourself" she said smiling

I bent my head down to kiss her. All of a sudden

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF KISSING HIM ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice yelled. Curse that pixie!

"Why Alice?"

"Because you will ruin your make-up"

"Rose has ruined hers and you don't care!"

We all turned to see Rose and Em playing tonsil hockey. Rose's red lipstick was now half on her face half on Em's.

"I didn't spend an hour doing her make-up!"

"Well I don't care. I'm kissing my boyfriend no matter what you say Alice!" Bella said as she turned back to face me and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Great! Remind me to never help you again!" Alice yelled

"I'm sorry Ali! If you don't want me to kiss Edward then you're fighting a losing battle!"

"FINE!"

"Alice, we are going out. It's expected. Shall we just get going?" I asked as I snaked my arm around Bella's waist.

"In a minute. I will just get Bella's lip gloss so I can reapply it on her later. Rose, Em! Stop playing tonsil hockey and get ready!" Alice yelled as she ran upstairs.

"Stupid pixie." I heard Bella mumble.

I pulled her closer to me and she snuggled in to me, our bodies a perfect match. Alice came pelting back downstairs and out the door. We all decided to go in different cars. Alice and Jasper in her yellow Porsche, Rose and Em in her BMW and Bella and myself in my Volvo. I was glad to have time with Bella alone.

"Don't even think of ditching Edward!" Alice said as soon as she 'saw' what I was planning. Stupid pixie.

We drove to the Bloated Toad and walked inside. The minute I stepped in the most annoying 'voice' hit me.

_Well hello Cullen's. And I see that Edward has bought my love to me. How nice!_

I snarled at him. Mike Newton. Bella noticed and moved her and to around my waist. I hugged her close. Just as I did that Mike came around the corner.

"Hey Bella! Cullen." he greeted us.

"Newton." I said back with the same tone.

"How you been Bella?" he asked ignoring me. I tried to ignore his thoughts, but it was hard.

_Damn she looks so beautiful. She should be with me not Cullen. We would look so much better together._

I wanted to slap him. Instead I wrapped both arms around Bella. She did the same and leaned into my embrace. This made Mike seethe.

"I've been good. I'm actually here on a triple date with Ali and Jazz, Rose and Em and of course Edward. So if you could please leave Edward and I alone that would be great." Bella responded as she led me to the table that the rest of my family was at. As we walked away Mike thought

_She is so sexy when she is mad. I know she is playing hard to get. She has too. She can't let Cullen see that she really wants me. I'll just get her alone and then she will see that she really loves me._

It took all I had not to go and make a scene. Bella must have seen my internal struggle because she put her hand on my thigh to calm me down. It worked and when I was calm, I looked to her and she knew I was calm but didn't remove her hand. I smiled at that.

"Whatever Mike thought, just ignore it. I know it was something stupid that isn't true!" she said as she kissed my cheek.

That's what I love about this girl. She knew exactly what to say when she needed to. I looked to see Alice and Jazz in an embrace, Rose and Em playing tonsil hockey, so I thought it was safe to embrace. I placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her face to mine. The minute our lips met, I felt a spark. What was meant to be a soft, passionate kiss ended up being a very heated one. Bella had both her hands tangled in my hair pulling me closer to her. I heard Mike's 'voice'.

_Now that's disgusting. I'm going to have to make her brush her teeth before she kisses me. Don't want Cullen germs._

If it weren't for the fact that I was kissing Bella, I would have punched Mike. Bella pulled away and asked

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing love. Just Mike being Mike."

"Ok, I've had enough of this." she said as she got up and walked over to Mike. I listened through Mike.

"Bella! Baby! Finally decided to join me eh?"

"No Mike! 2 things! One. I'm not your 'baby' so don't ever call me that again. Two. Stop googly eyeing me! I am with Edward and will not leave him for you! Move on!"

"Stop fighting it. I know you like me" Mike said as he lent forward and kissed Bella.

* * *

**What do we think? Crap... I would agree but as i have mentioned previously, I did write this when I was 13...**

**Review!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Don't shoot! I know I have not updated in a while but I have been crazy busy! If I have any readers out there other than ally129a, can you please review? I like the idea that people are actually reading my stuff as oppose to it just sitting out there... **

**And as always, thank you to my wonderful and loyal reader ally129a! You are the best!**

**Anyway, enough babble...Here is the chapter!**

* * *

Edward pulled me into a kiss. I was pretty sure it was only meant to be a small passionate kiss but it became very heated. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. All of a sudden I felt him stiffen, but he didn't break the kiss. I pulled away and asked him

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing love. Just Mike being Mike" he responded

"OK, I've had enough of this!" I said as I got up and walked over to Mike

"Bella! Baby! Finally decided to join me eh?"

"No Mike! 2 things! One. I'm not your 'baby' so don't ever call me that again. Two. Stop googly eyeing me! I am with Edward and will not leave him for you! Move on!"

"Stop fighting it. I know you like me" Mike said as he lent forward and kissed me.

As soon as he did that I pushed him away and used my death trap of a shoe for the only useful thing. I stomped on his foot and slapped him across the face.

"You don't get it! I don't like you!" I yelled

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward fuming. I tried to calm him down before he could do anything, but I wasn't quick enough. He pulled me behind him and I felt him growl. I looked at Mike who looked completely scared. Good! I thought.

"Mike! What do you think gave you the right to kiss my girlfriend while we are on a date?" Edward growled

"I know she likes me. Not you." Mike sneered

"I've been more than nice to you Newton! This is the last straw!"

"Oh, I'm scared Cullen! Not" he replied as he launched forward to punch Edward.

Edward pushed me away from him and grabbed Mike just in time. Both of them were throwing punches. I was about to interfere when Alice and Jasper came and restrained me. All I could do was watch. After 5 minutes it stopped and Edward came to me.

"Oh my gosh Edward! I was so scared! How bad is Mike?" I asked as I hugged him and kissed him.

"It's ok love. Mike is fine. I didn't hurt him to bad. Just enough for him to understand you don't like him. Breathe love." he said

I didn't realize I had stopped. I took a breath and hugged Edward again. We heard Mike groan and get up.

"You'll regret this Cullen! You really don't know what your missing Bella! We could be together! I'll love you better than Cullen!"

"Mike, I think you should leave now!" I said

"Last chance baby." Mike said trying to sound seductive

"Just leave!" I said as I placed my arms around Edward's waist.

**EPOV**

I was about to use my vampire speed to kill Mike when he kissed My Bella, but I thought I best not. I looked through Mike's thoughts and saw Bella push Mike away and stomped on his foot. Then she slapped him. I was so happy. But then I looked at Mike and my anger came back. I started walking over to My Bella. As I got closer I heard Bella yell:

"You don't get it! I don't like you!"

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her try to calm me down but it didn't work. I pulled her behind me and growled at Mike.

"Mike! What do you think gave you the right to kiss my girlfriend while we are on a date?" I growled

"I know she likes me. Not you." Mike retorted to me.

I had had it up to my ear with Mike.

"I've been more than nice to you Newton! This is the last straw!"

"Oh, I'm scared Cullen! Not" Mike said as he launched at me.

The first thing I thought of was Bella. I pushed her away from me and grabbed Mike just in time. He kept trying to hit me and I just let lose. I kept hitting him as quickly as I could. I didn't use all my strength. After a while I stopped and walked to Bella

"Oh my gosh Edward! I was so scared! How bad is Mike?" she asked as she hugged and kissed me.

"It's ok love." I started, trying to calm her down "Mike is fine. I didn't hurt him to bad. Just enough for him to understand you don't like him." I said. I noticed Bella had stop breathing "Breathe love."

She took a breath and hugged me again. As she did Mike groaned and got up.

"You'll regret this Cullen! You really don't know what your missing Bella! We could be together! I'll love you better than Cullen!"

"Mike, I think you should leave now!" Bella said

"Last chance baby." Mike said to Bella attempting to sound seductive

"Just leave!" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her closer as we watched Mike leave.

* * *

**So what did we think? Please review! **

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: So this is a special update. And for everyone, I am sorry for the saga of a AN. But it has to be said. So bear with me here.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to desiblevins101! I feel horrible that I have made you feel that I have been ignoring your reviews! And for that, I want to make a public apology to you! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I really appreciate the time you take to read and review my story and the fact you have stuck by my stupidity of young adolescent writing when the work/story really made no sense what so ever! So thank you so much for that! And I am not doing this because I feel I have to. I am doing this because I feel HORRIBLE of the way I have made you feel and I know that this will no way make up for it, but I am hoping this can be a start! **

**Now I have finished for this chapter, but more will come...**

* * *

**BPOV**

After the fiasco with Mike, none of us were up for our triple date.

"Should we just go home and continue this there? It's not like any of us were going to eat, well Bella would have. But we can make something at home and watch movies." Alice suggested

She was met with a chorus of 'Yeah'. We walked out and went to the car's we came in. when I got to Edward's car; I remembered I left my jacket in the restaurant.

"Damn. Babe I'll be right back. I left my jacket at our table. I'll just go get it." I said as I ran back in.

Sure enough it was where I had left it. I went to pick it up and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Babe, I said I would be back. You didn't have to come in." I said to who I thought was Edward.

"I know. But I could resist!" 'Edward' said. But his voice was wrong. I turned around and landed face-to-face with Mike.

"Mike! I thought you left. I saw you leave!" I said startled

"I didn't leave. I wouldn't leave you! I waited outside until you and the Cullen's came out. I decided to follow you. And when you were finally alone, I was going to make my move. But then I saw you come back in and I thought now would be better than ever." Mike said

"Make your move?" I asked scared

"Yes. I know while you're with Cullen, nothing is going to happen between us. So I thought what's the best way to get Bella away from Cullen? Then it came to me. Kidnapping you would work." Mike replied with an evil tint to his eye.

"KIDNAP! Mike are you crazy?" I screamed

"Shh Bella. Don't want to make a scene now do we? And I'm only crazy for you baby. Now come on. I have a car out the back. We can't have Cullen see us." Mike said as he picked me up bridal style and took me out the back.

Once we were out of the restaurant, he placed me in the passenger seat of a car and quickly got in the driver's side. He put the key in the ignition and threw the car into drive. Then he placed one hand on the steering wheel and took my hand in his.

* * *

**EPOV**

After everything that had happened with Mike, none of us were really up for our triple date. And since Bella would have been the only one to eat, we didn't think it would matter much.

"Should we just go home and continue this there? It's not like any of us were going to eat, well Bella would have. But we can make something at home and watch movies." Alice suggested

We all agreed and set out to our cars. When Bella and I got back to the car Bella suddenly stopped.

"Damn. Babe I'll be right back. I left my jacket at our table. I'll just go get it." she said as she ran back in.

I got in the car to wait for her. I turned the heater on so she wouldn't be cold and put on some music softly. After doing all that Bella still hadn't returned. I didn't think to much of it. Maybe she left it somewhere else. After about 10 more minutes of waiting she still hadn't returned. I walked back into the restaurant. When I got in I started scanning the minds of everyone in there. No one had seen her enter or leave. I was starting to get worried. I ran back to the car and drove home as quick as I could. Maybe Alice had seen something. I pulled into my driveway and jumped out of the car. I ran into my house.

"ALICE!" I screamed

"What do you want brother dearest?" she mocked

"Not in the mood. Have you seen Bella?" I asked

"No. I thought she was with you."

"She was, but then she went back for her jacket and I haven't seen her since. I was hoping you might have."

"Sorry. I haven't"

This wasn't like Bella. Now I was worried.

* * *

**BPOV**

"You know Edward knows where both of us live. It's not that hard. He will find us. You won't have time to do anything you know?" I said, trying to trick him into taking me back.

"Silly Bella. I'm not taking us back to Forks. I thought this through. I have a cabin just outside Port Angeles for us. And before you ask, I have taken care of school. We don't have to be back for a week. I figured that would be enough time for us to sort out this little tiff. And then finally we can be together properly. Without Cullen in the picture. The way it should be." Mike said rubbing small circles in the back of my hand.

The cabin was in the woods outside Port Angeles. But it wasn't near Forks. It was the other side of Port Angeles. The ride to the cabin was silent, except for the time Mike would say things like "You really are beautiful" or "We are going to be great together" or the worst "I love you babe". I just kept looking out the window, ignoring all the words Mike kept saying to me. Finally we stopped. If I was with Edward, this place would have been absolutely beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. The cabin was amazing. It had flowers and vines growing on it. It looked like a scene out of a fairytale.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Mike asked. I just shrugged. "I was driving one day thinking of you and came across this place. It's beauty reminded me of you. I knew this would be our special place. I just had to get you to come with me." Mike said. Again I just shrugged. "Let's go inside. It's even more beautiful. Though not more beautiful than you of course. Nothing could be." Mike said as he led me inside.

The inside was amazing. There was a couch in what I assumed to be the lounge room, a sink near a fridge, the kitchen, and a massive bed. Once again, if I was with Edward this place would have been beautiful, instead of scary. Mike led me to the couch and sat me down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked. I shook my head.

"How bout something to eat?" another shake. " Bella you need to relax. Think of this as our perfect date. No one else exists. Just you and me. OK?" he said as he kissed my forehead. It made me shiver. I knew Edward would be freaking out. I pulled my phone out and felt like screaming. Someone really was watching out for me. I had reception. I could tell Edward where I was. He could come and save me. I quickly put my phone back in my bag and got up.

"Where are you going babe?" Mike asked

"Just to the bathroom"

"OK. Don't be too long. I know you didn't eat, so I thought you would be hungry. I have food."

I just nodded my head. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled out my phone and typed a message to Edward.

_Babe. Mike took me. We're in the woods. I'm scared. Please come get me. Love you. Bella XXX_

I hit send and just as I did the door burst open.

* * *

**So another kinda crappy chapter written way back when I was a crappy writer. Please stick with me. Now I am older it should make more sense... I am going to put it to a vote however.**

**Now I know I have said, I do not wish to change this story, but a lot of people are saying things do not make sense... And I do agree however, as I have mentioned before this was my first ever story... So the vote is this: I will either re-write the story or continue until I have no more chapters and write the new ones as if I was writing a story now. Majority will win. So let me know in your review please!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**OK! Please don't shoot me! I know I haven't updated in so long! I have been so busy at work with some dramas going on. But things have settled down, so I can now go back to updating hopefully. I'm thinking just a few more chapters to this story and then maybe I'll write a different one... **

**This is the last chapter from when I was 13. From now on, they will be written. Not just re-uploaded. So hopefully *fingers crossed* they write better than all the other chapters in this story...  
**

**This is a really long chapter to make up for the lack in updating! As always, thank you to ally129a and desiblevins101! My 2 loyal, favorite readers! I hope I still have at least the two of you :)**

**Anyway enough babbling...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What are you doing Bella?" Mike asked angry

"My phone beeped and I was wondering why. I didn't want anyone to disturb us. It was just my phone company." I said

"You have reception?" Mike practically screamed

"No. I got the message ages ago. But I didn't look at it. So my phone beeps to let me know I have an unread message." I said quickly praying he wouldn't catch my lie. I was bad at lying.

"Well I came to tell you that the food is ready."

"Let's eat then." I said grabbing his hand. As much as I hated it.

Even though it was Mike who had made the food, it was still delicious. He had all the ingredients for mushroom ravioli. I couldn't help but eat it all. And go back for more. It made Mike smile and that wasn't something that was good. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was a stalker-ish, loving smile. And not loving the same way as Edward. He put the dishes in the sink, came back to grab my hand and led me to the bed.

I prayed that Edward would find me. And soon!

* * *

**EPOV**

Sitting in my room felt wrong. Sitting in the lounge room felt wrong. Playing the piano felt wrong. HUNTING felt wrong. EVERYTHING felt wrong. I should be looking for Bella. Not sitting at home acting like nothing was wrong. Alice said she was searching for Bella, but she was taking too long. Did she not understand that we were searching for my life? How would she feel f it were Jasper? I couldn't stand just sitting here doing nothing. I needed to be out there looking for Bella.

"Don't even think of it Edward. We don't need two family members missing. We've done all we can. All that's left is to hope she will contact us." Alice said to me, _seeing_ my plan.

"I just feel so useless sitting here. We should be looking for her."

"We are doing all we can. Without a clue where Mike too her, we can't do much more than what we are doing now."

"When we find her, Newton will wish he wasn't alive!"

Just then Jasper came into my room.

"Dude! Your emotions are seriously giving me a headache. You went from sad and depressed, to determine, and then angry as all hell. What's going on?" he asked

"Thinking of Bella. Sorry bro." I replied

"He was planning on going to find her." Alice said.

"Edward! You know Carlisle said no. we are all doing everything we can."

"I know. I just feel so helpless."

I know bro. So do I. Bella is practically part of this family. Everyone misses her and feels that way. Even Rosalie."

"Jazz, think of how you would feel if it was Alice! No one misses her like me. No one feels as helpless as me. And I hardly doubt that Rosalie is missing her."

"I know. But you going out and trying to find Bella isn't going to help. We don't know where she is and if you get lost we won't just be looking for Bells. We will be looking for you as well. Think of Esme. Bella gone is hard enough on her and she isn't technically Bella's mother. She would die if you go lost."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Come on Alice. Let's give Edward some space. He won't do anything stupid."

"OK Jazzy!" Alice said as she grabbed his hand.

_You look like you could use it bro._

I silently thanked him. I knew he could feel that I was getting stressed. I mean I love Alice, but she just didn't get it. And I didn't want her to. I didn't want anyone in my family to feel the pain I was feeling. Why had Bella been taken away from me? It was killing me. It felt more painful than being burnt. More painful than being ripped to pieces. If my heart could break it would be in a million pieces by now. If I could stop breathing, I would have. Bella was, and is, my life. Without her living, if I am even doing that, is nothing. There is no point. I had no motivation. I had nothing. I needed to find Bella. And soon. If I didn't I might lose my mind.

My phone was always with me. And I was always checking it. I was hoping that where ever Newton had taken my Bella that there was phone reception. And that Bella would figure a way to tell me where she was. I knew she wouldn't be able to do anything while she was near Newton, but I hoped that somehow she would get away from him and text me or call me. OK, so maybe calling wasn't the best idea but I desperately wanted to hear voice. I needed to hear that she was OK. That we were OK. I already lost her once when I was stupid enough to let her friendship with Newton and the boys tear us apart. And even though I was right, I wouldn't tell her. All I wanted was her safe and sound back home with me. I was pacing my room. Waiting. I couldn't handle it. Each second felt like a month. Each minute felt like a year. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to take this. I could hear all the thoughts of my family.

_He is really cut up about this. I hope we haven't lost her. She made such a big impact on this family. I would feel like I last a daughter. _- Esme.

_I hope either Bella contacts him or Alice sees something soon. I don't know how much longer Edward can handle without Bella. _- Carlisle

_Come on Alice. What's wrong with you? Why haven't you seen anything? OK, clear your head and try again. *pause*Damn! Still nothing. If you're listening Edward, I'm sorry. _- Alice. I wish she wouldn't blame herself. This wasn't her fault.

_Gosh. Edward's emotions are all over the place. My head is hurting from it all. But it's not his fault. _- Jasper. I felt bad that I was still giving him a headache. I was trying to sort my emotions out but it was so hard.

_I miss not having Bella around to tease. _- Emmett. Of course.

_As much as I don't particularly like Bella, I can see how much my family loves her. Maybe when she comes back I will try and be nice to her. _- Rosalie. That shocked me. Everyone knew that Rosalie wasn't Bella's biggest fan, yet here she was thinking of being nice to her when she came home. Jasper was right. I was so shocked I almost didn't realize my phone went off. I looked at it.

**_1 new message from Bella_**

Bella! A message from Bella! Someone must love me! Or Bella! Or the both of us! I quickly opened the message. Praying that she told me where she was.

_Babe. Mike took me. We're in a cabin on the other side of Port Angeles. In the woods. I'm scared. Please come and get me. Love you. Bella XxX _

Thank the lord! I could scream! I was so happy! Suddenly I wasn't alone. Alice and Jasper were in my room.

"Edward! I know where Bella is!" Alice squealed.

"I know! She sent me a message!"

"No! I KNOW where she is! Like I saw the cabin where she is. It's near the lake where we always go hunting for deer." she screamed. Jasper put his hand on her, trying to calm her down.

I was really lucky. Not only did the place Bella was taken have phone reception, but Alice (and my whole family) knew where it was. I could be with my Bella in 2 hours! She could be home in 4 hours! And everything could go back to normal in 6 hours! And the best thing would be that Charlie wouldn't know any different. I knew how much Bella hated it when police got involved. Even though Charlie was Chief of Police, she still didn't like police much. So if we could get her back before tomorrow then all would be good.

"Come on! What are we waiting on? Let's go! The sooner we get there, the sooner Bella can come home!" I said as I got up and ran down the stairs.

"Whoa son! Where are you going in such a rush?" Carlisle asked

"Bella sent me a message and Alice saw where she is. We can be there in less than two hours. She is in the woods on the other side of Port Angeles. In the cabin near the lake where we hunt for deer." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"Son. We need to think about this."

"What's there to think of? Bella has finally been found. All I care about is getting her back."

"We need a plan. We can't just turn up there. If this mike person took her, you don't know what he is capable of. Us just turning up there might be dangerous for Bella. Maybe we should run there. Then we can just say we were bush walking and came across the cabin." Carlisle suggested.

"True. That's good. Should we all go?" I asked

"Yes!" Alice, Jasper and Emmett said.

"Maybe we shouldn't. It might freak Mike out and he might rush into doing something drastic." Carlisle said. He was always the rational one.

"I think we should all go but only Carlisle and I should enter the cabin. The others can surround the cabin and hide in the bush in case he does try to leave with Bella." I suggested

"Good idea. So it's decided. We will all go and only Edward and I shall enter the cabin to get Bella. Everyone else, spread around the cabin and keep your eyes peeled for any movement. And don't make yourself know unless you have to. We don't want Mike acting out of haste." Carlisle said.

We all agreed and left to go and get Bella.

I just hoped we were quick enough!

* * *

**So there you have it? How was it guys? **

**Leave me a review!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


End file.
